Shattered
by Someones Desire
Summary: Tears began to fall off her face as she let go of the mirror, shattering in billions of pieces as it hit the wooden floor. Her nimble fingers going over scraps and scars as she traced them all over her face. Burned alive. That was her worst fear in life and that nightmare finally came true. "Beautiful..." Is what he had said before leaving. Creepypasta. A J/J project. {Jeff.Jane}
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I don't know..._

* * *

_'残酷な...'_

* * *

JeffxJane

"Dont worry." He had said in a whisper. Blood stained knife slid across her soft skin, its smooth side felt warm against her cheekbone as she whimpered a soft mew from her forced clothed mouth.

"You can be just like them, maybe even better! You'll see-... I'll make you beautiful." The sharp edge of his fresh carved smile plastered on his face brushed against her temple. Jane closed her eyes shut. She could feel the fresh warm blood of his newly cut wound trickle down her temple- to her cheek- down to her chin, feeling it roll down to her neck. Why didn't she call the police when she had the chance? Why did she try to be the good Guy in this jumble mess? She now regretted those choices she had made to get herself in this. If only if she butted out.

"Maybe..." his voice made her open her teary eyes. It sounded just like before. Soft. But once she looked above, expecting the very same smooth lightly tanned Jeff that voice used to belong to. Jane was met with light skin, the color on the brink of paper white. His whole hoodie was covered in bloody splatters and his pearly white teeth and gums were cloaked in dark red blood due to his freshly made smile.

"Maybe-" He had repeated sliding down the knife letting it drift off her face. "I'll make you more beautiful than you already are Jane! Wouldn't that be terrific! Hmm? What do you say..." Jeff held the knifes handle loosely in his palm as he now placed it to the edge of her mouth where the white cloth was right underneath its sharp edge. He tilted his head at her frantic face looking excited. His raven locks on one side framing his face while the other half fell loosely like a black curtain.

"Oh. My bad. You can't speak can you? Let me help you with that dear." He smiled as he pointed the tip of the blade at the thin piece of cloth. Jane's eyes widen as she shook her head frantically. Her struggle only fueling his fire inside of him brighter.

"Boop." He sang as he quickly slashed the fabric away. Jane, feeling the cloth rip away, she took in a deep breath as if she never had it. Jeff just hopped on the table as he crossed his legs over one another on top of the dining table as he watched her struggles for air. Once she seemed to be done he grinned making his carved smile lift. "So what do you say?" Jeff pried as he kept his tone cheerful on the edge of creepy.

"Your insane!" Jane blurted out of nowhere instantly regretting it once she saw her neighbor's face sprung from surprise.

"Insane?..." Jeff repeated her words on his lips the knife tapping against his chin. He shook his head before grinning at her. "I prefer crazy in the old head, my lady." Jeff gave an example tapping the sharp tip of the blade to his temple. "Sounds less dramatic don't 'cha think?"

Jane's bottom lip quivered. What happened to Jeffrey? The new boy that always seemed shy yet bold? The one that kids now respected for beating up the schools bully Randy? 'He's gone...' Jane thought as she gazed at Jeff's new face that could send anyone for the hills. Now that she thought of it he always seemed crazy in the head just like he admitted after the beat up with Randy trying to pick with his younger brother. She saw him at school with a grin on his face every corner he turned. Now she knew why. He was insane in the head.

"But I love your smile!" He turned the kitchen knife to its dull flat side, lifting up the sides of her mouth with it, returning to the topic earlier. "I don't think I want to see it vanish just yet." Jeff removed the knife and picked up the plate next to him with his favorite dish on top of it to celebrate his 'recovery'. He began to eat the cooked meat as he stared at Jane. "Its rude to stare you know. Your mother would be very disappointed-" he pointed his thumb to her side suggesting her to look. And once she done so, new born tears stung in her eyes as she stared at her mother's dead corpse. The darkest of all reds, blood, still flowed as it trickled down her chin, meaning that she was alive moments ago. A carved smile was on her painted lips reaching to her cheek bones, she looked happy, smiling, but Jane knew it was just an illusion seeing that her real lips were nothing but a deep frown.

Jeff just chewed and continued to watch the teenage beauty, the carved smile nothing but a thin line of a small smile now as he closed his mouth to chew the meat. The way she showed how she cried told him how much she cared and love them only thrilling him more. Not knowing why he got excited for seeing such pain Jeff stopped chewing and thought what he was to do with her, "What am I going to do with you?" Not realizing he said it out loud as he looked up at the ceiling. Jane instantly stopped looking at her mother's slaughtered body ,guts pulled out of her belly tied around her waist and looked at the attacker for doing such a bloody massacre towards a minimum fifteen to twenty innocent people. He was just a year older than her and he managed to do this... with no screams that she could've heard across the street. Had he planned this whole event out? The beating. The party. The fire?

Jane shook her head frantically, his words finally kicking in, her dark locks of hair going with the movement of her shaking head. "NO!-... Jeffrey pl-please. I wont tell anyone- I promise!- I swear to-" the sharp edge of the blade stopped her in mid-sentence. Jeff clicked his tongue shaking his head. How did he get the weapon so fast? Running was out of the option if he was quick as his hand.

"Fuck. Do you always whine this much? Maybe I should cut that pretty little mouth of yours after all-" he sighed.

"When my life is in danger. Yes! I do." She cried out, snapping at him. The tears that stung her eyes still falling off her face.

Jeff raised a brow at her outbreak surprised before grinning at her and leaning in close, his elbow on his knee as he palmed his chin with the same hand. "You sure?...Your not P.M. right?" He joked not caring weather it was the best time or not. Seeing Jane's eyes widen at his statement he laughed. His head tipping back. "Fuck! You really are sensitive aren't you?" The knife slowly pulled away from her lips and in a flash, slammed right in front of her, tipping on the edge of the wooden table but standing still. Jane jumped in her chair as it made a loud bang.

"You forgot your knife at the doorway. Thought I'd be a... 'gentleman' and return it." He grinned. "What were you going to do-... with the knife, if you came in and saw I was cutting your friends up. Hmm? Run at me and chop me up? Ha!" He snorted. Jane shivered. Not because of her night gown which she should be because it was damn well freezing in his house, but by his laugh. It seemed that was the only thing that didn't change at the moment. "Not on your life!" Jeff concluded.

He was right. Jane couldn't think of anything that could come to her mind if she walked in on him seeing him murder her loved ones. He probably would've killed her if she woke up earlier, but on the other hand she could've saved them. As if reading her mind Jeff said, "Hell. I probably would've killed you if you didn't faint and came with your parents... but you could've saved them-...Hmm..." he stopped and looked up at the ceiling looking as if he was in deep thought, after a moment he shook his head, chuckling softly. "Naa... but what do I know? I'm just 'insane'." He threw her words back at her. Jeff leaned back on the table, taking his hands off his knees and supported his weight on them.

Running his tongue over his teeth, he whipped the velvet dark blood off his pearly whites feeling better as he thought out loud. "So, should I cut you up like the rest?" He nodded to his side for her to look around at the options, "Carve your pretty lips off?... Burn your cute face like what Randy did to me? Have a little fun...-Or gut you like a fish!-" He flashed a grin as he jumped off the table landing right to her side, leaning on the chair. "The choice is all yours Jane." He whispered in her ear before laughing making her flinch.

She didn't want any of it. She didn't want to die- not like this. Gutted. Carved. Burned- it didn't matter! Each one was bad was the one before or worse. Jane shook her head. "I-I just wanna go home... please... I wont tell anyone- I swear."

"This again?" He folded his arms across his chest, smirking at the girl beside him, "Why? You don't have anyone waiting there for you ,so ,why bother?" Sure it sounded rough to his own ears as he said, but he was a new person now. "Besides how do I know your not lying? Can't have you snitching your big mouth to the cops now can I?... don't feel like slicing your throat Jane, I really don't." He sighed pushing himself off the chair, lifting himself up heading for head chair his fathers dead corpse laid. Jane watched as Jeff merely tilted the large thrown like chair to its side and watched his father slide off noticing that his normal eyes were burned to a crisp, no smile carved into his features.

She looked to his sides and there was Liu and his mother. Liu, the happy boy she always saw around, was smiling carved and in real life. Both smiles looked peaceful and clean. Other than the wound, he looked the same. His mother on the other hand was different, she had what everyone else had gotten, maybe even worse... why? He always seemed to be a bit of a 'mommas boy' when she had seen both Jeff and his mother around the neighborhood. But that was the real question to all the things that happened, Why?

"Why me?" Jane finally managed out with a frown.

"Hmm? ...Oh. That." He smiled as he managed to throw one leg over the arm of the chair, swinging loosely while the other just blended towards his chest. "Well then, its actually a funny story... Truth be told, I thought you were kinda cute. Pretty face. Pretty hair. Decent body. But now I'm starting to doubt myself. You sure do cry ugly." He joked with a short lived laugh of his own. She actually didn't cry that bad, he just wanted to have fun with his new toy. "-ahaa...Hey!- Don't give me that look m'kay?" Jeff said with a grin as he looked at her face alter.

Jane looked at him through cold eyes. That laugh and those damn blue eyes kept taunting her. She just hated it.  
"I hate you..."

Jeff looked unfazed as he looked another way "Hate is a strong word Jane. Don't judge a book by its cover!"

Jane shocked by his words -took a chance- ,feeling bold, and exactly repeated the same words, "I. Hate. You."

Unexpected to Jane, Jeff began to chuckle a hearty chuckle, "And I love you too." He joked sarcastically, unaware -nor caring- how the words sounded towards her.

* * *

Title for this chapter is _'__Zankokuna'_ {Cruel.}

* * *

Words. 2,053

* * *

_さようなら __Sayōnara..._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: The beginning sucks. Sorry. I'm not good at dreams nor stories. ._._

* * *

_'燃やす...'_

* * *

_"I'm so sorry..."_ A perching weeping scream followed as soon as the words left her lips. She lifted up her hands to her face as her form limply fell to the floor, the seemingly looking dark of never ending floor scraped to her knees in her amazement, but she didn't care. Stinging tears rushed and ran through her fingers- falling off her face and onto the dark black floor. A hand cradled her neck making her look up and into her mothers wonderful dark green eyes. She smiled ,the scraps on her face vanishing. "Shh- Shh- Shhh...It's alright dear.." The gentle voice shushed as Jane felt her arms wrap onto her. Immediately Jane flushed her head onto the shoulder- her cry's ringing out louder.

"I-Its not!...How could you?!-.. Why would you say-?.. " Her cry's broke her sentence apart as she clung onto the dream of a mother. She heard her mother give a short lived pity laugh.

"Shh-... Just close your eyes dear..." She began to rock her in a baby like motion.

"...My...My eyes?"

"Just-...Just go to sleep hon-..."

"...Mom?"

As Jane began to to pull away from the dream of a mother she felt her grab her -no- grip her fiercely forcing her to go back to her position before. "I said-..." Voice cracking, growing deeper than before- more rough- Jane began to whimper at the tight snake like grip, struggling to get out, "-I said... Go. To. Sleep, Jane. Can you understand or are you too damn stupid?" The deep voice trailed off into a hearty laughter making Jane finally getting a grip on the person and pull away. Tan skin removed. Green eyes gone. Soft fabric now replace with blood splattered hoodie. Jane quickly looked away shutting her eyes tight. She hated him. She hated how now that his blue eyes were glazed over with crazy. His face plastered with a smile. Especially his hands. He had blood on them, not matter how much they looked clean, she knew.

Laughter dying down, she felt his presence grow over her, "That's right...close your eyes. That's the first baby step to sleep huh?"

Jane snapped her eyes open. Her body lurching forward, but was brutally stopped as her abdomen hit something that appeared to be a edge of a desk table. She arched her back in pain before a tiny moan was out of her. God that hurt!

"Hurt yourself again?" Jane jumped at the sound of Jeff's voice now realizing where she was at, She was more than scared she was terrified _'A-Again?'_

"Well..I guess the first time was -kinda- my fault." His voice raised high for the last part as he gave a shrug. His pearly white teeth standing out from the dark bloody carved smile on the corners of where his mouth should be. The little peak of sunlight shimmering in his face slightly. "-But hey, Maybe if you weren't so damn heavy i wouldn't have dropped you on your knees eh?"

"You...? Dropped-?" Jane whispered out lowly at first before she looked around her surroundings. Not realizing where she was at she asked him, "W-where am I?"

"We.-" Jeff corrected sharply as he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on, "As for your question, My room." He answered cheeky before steadily walking straight towards her. Jane quickly seeing this crinnaged in the chair before trying to spin on it. Luckily the chair was a 'spinny' chair Jane called it and quickly spun right around-...not wanting to see Jeff's face. She heard him lightly laugh before his hand shot out to the desk making a loud smack like sound as soon as it made contact. That must've hurt right? It sure sounded like it did.

"Adorable." What the hell did that mean?

Jane kept her head down as she stared at the piece of wrinkled paper on the desk. Scribbles and x's slashed straight across words.

_The Navarro's. = __**Done.**_  
_The Hunters. = Not. Fun. __**AT**__. __**ALL**__._  
_The Nunez's = Family of 7. __**New**__ best record! _  
_The -_

Wait.

...These names. These were last names of her- their neighbors. Jane's eyes widen as she read over each and every one. Five or less strikes lines were made on the crumbled piece of paper while others had tiny notes next to them...

"I hate you."

"Heh... No you don't, you haven't seen me in action yet."

"...I've seen what you can do... You killed everyone who ever cared for you!"

"Not everyone."

His thumb caught her chin as he forced her to look at him. He grinned and she winced- the carved smile stretched out, breaking the little repaired skin that grew over night. "I don't care for you." Jane said coldly as she forced herself to look him at the eye.

Blue.

"Why'd you help me then?..." he turned the chair around and swung his leg over hers. Ontop of her. Jane blushing at the contact shifted in the chair. He was on the brink of crushing her with his weight. He was cold. Blood stained and all.

"Jeff. Get off."

"Why'd you call the ambulance and shit?" He ignored her.

Jane yelled trying to push him off, keeping her head down, she was blushing madly.

"Keep your head up doll face." Jeff smirked as he tipped her head up. He loved that face. Innocence written all over her, waiting to be taken away. "...Why so shy? Answer me."

"Any person with some humanity would've done that! You were burning alive!" Jane resorted hotly as she tried again to push him off. Why was she so embarrassed? He murdered her family and friends yet she was embarrassed of him.

"You love me." Jeff said simply as the word had no meaning at all.

"Wah?...I do not! Why you little-!" Jane burned a fuse as she struggled to get out, "I can't believe you just said that!"

"Yeah you can't, because its your fantasy dream you want eh?" Jeff laughed as he saw her blush deepen in color wise. That was enough. He quickly got off of her and spun her chair. "Scared w'ittle pussycat." He mocked rolling his eyes as he flipped his hoodie on and tucked his hands in his sweater. Jeff swiftly turned on his heel and strode over and out the door.

Hearing his footsteps quiet down as he left, Jane began to struggle. 'I'll get him. I'll get him- I'll kill him!' Was the only thing on her mind as she felt the rope tied on her rip and sink in her flesh. She clenched her teeth together in pain before a hand finally got free. _'Yes!'_

It was hot. She sweated whipping her brow. How long was she at this? Didn't matter now. She panted as she shimmed out of the rope. Her senses where heightened now. A killer was in the house-

"Jane!" A voice sang from behind breaking her train of thought. Her head whipped behind- the window was open. Cautious, her bare feet slowly moved towards the window.

He was smiling wide- both carved and lips, she tilted her head confused. He said something low, his eyes flickered down to the lower section of the two story building before he had turned and began to wave back. He-... he was letting her go?

Just when she was about to collapse on her knees Jeff stopped. He slowly turned back and just stared... that damn smile still smacked on his face.

_Burn._

Smoke entered her lungs in a matter of seconds and she was on her knees. Hands encircling on throat- It felt like someone was choking her to the brink of death. She could fell her eyes roll behind her head. The stench of smoke was thick and Jane could hear the yells of roaring flames and of sirens near. '_Please._' Eyes filled with painful tears as she laid her head down on the wooden flooring thinking it was her very end.

_'Not like this.'_

Burned alive. That _was_ her worst fear...

* * *

Title for this chapter is _'Moyasu'. {Burn...}_

* * *

Words. 1,338

* * *

_さようなら __Sayōnara..._


End file.
